Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is a severe X-linked muscle wasting disease, affecting 1:3500 boys. Prognosis is poor: loss of mobility by the age of 12, compromised respiratory and cardiac function by late teens, and probable death by the age of 30. The disease is caused by mutations within the large dystrophin gene, such that the reading frame is disrupted leading to lack of dystrophin protein expression and breakdown of muscle fibre integrity [1]. The dystrophin gene is large, with 79 exons. The most common DMD mutation is genomic deletion of one or more exons, generally centred around hotspots involving exons 44 to 55 and the 5′ end of the gene [2]. Mutations of the dystrophin gene that preserve the reading frame result in the milder, non-life threatening Becker muscular dystrophy (BMD).
Exon skipping induced by antisense oligoribonucleotides (AOs), generally based on an RNA backbone, is a future hope as a therapy for DMD in which the effects of mutations in the dystrophin gene can be modulated through a process of targeted exon skipping during the splicing process. The splicing process is directed by complex multi-particle machinery that brings adjacent exon-intron junctions in pre-mRNA into close proximity and performs cleavage of phosphodiester bonds at the ends of the introns with their subsequent reformation between exons that are to be spliced together. This complex and highly precise process is mediated by sequence motifs in the pre-mRNA that are relatively short semi-conserved RNA segments to which bind the various nuclear splicing factors that are then involved in the splicing reactions. By changing the way the splicing machinery reads or recognises the motifs involved in pre-mRNA processing, it is possible to create differentially spliced mRNA molecules. It has now been recognised that the majority of human genes are alternatively spliced during normal gene expression, although the mechanisms involved have not been identified. Using antisense oligonucleotides, it has been shown that errors and deficiencies in a coded mRNA could be bypassed or removed from the mature gene transcripts. Indeed, by skipping out-of-frame mutations of the dystrophin gene, the reading frame can be restored and a truncated, yet functional, Becker-like dystrophin protein is expressed. Studies in human cells in vitro [3, 4] and in animal models of the disease in vivo [5-9] have proven the principle of exon skipping as a potential therapy for DMD (reviewed in [10]). Initial clinical trials using two different AO chemistries (phosphorodiamidate morpholino oligomer (PMO) and phosphorothioate-linked 2′-O-methyl RNA (2′OMePS)) [11] have recently been performed, with encouraging results. Indisputably impressive restoration of dystrophin expression in the TA muscle of four DMD patients injected with a 2′OMePS AO to exon 51 has been reported by van Deutekom et al. [11].
However, it should be noted that, relative to 2′OMePS AOs, PMOs have been shown to produce more consistent and sustained exon skipping in the mdx mouse model of DMD [12-14; A. Malerba et al, manuscript submitted], in human muscle explants [15], and in dystrophic canine cells in vitro [16]. Most importantly, PMOs have excellent safety profiles from clinical and pre-clinical data [17].
The first step to a clinical trial is the choice of the optimal AO target site for skipping of those dystrophin exons most commonly deleted in DMD. In depth analysis of arrays of 2′OMePS AOs have been reported [18, 19], and relationships between skipping bioactivity and AO variables examined.
One problem associated with the prior art is that the antisense oligonucleotides of the prior art do not produce efficient exon skipping. This means that a certain amount of mRNA produced in the splicing process will contain the out-of-frame mutation which leads to protein expression associated with DMD rather than expression of the truncated, yet functional, Becker-like dystrophin protein associated with mRNA in which certain exons have been skipped.
Another problem associated with the prior art is that antisense oligonucleotides have not been developed to all of the exons in the dystrophin gene in which mutations occur in DMD.
An aim of the present invention is to provide molecules which cause efficient exon skipping in selected exons of the dystrophin gene, thus being suitable for use in ameliorating the effects of DMD.